


Supernatural 2: Story of the Wayward Son

by XxMr_DorkShipperxX



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angels, BAMF Women, Bad Matchmaking, Blood, Blood and Injury, Blood and Violence, Bully Dean Winchester, Bullying, Dad Castiel, Dad Dean, Dead Parents, Dead People, Demons, Destiel - Freeform, Destiel Freeform, Destiel child, Detention, F/F, F/M, Half-Human, Half-Vampires, High School, M/M, Shapeshifting, Sirens, Skateboarding, Time Travel, Uncle Sam Winchester, Vampires, Werewolves, Witches, just a little though, track team
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:07:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27529693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxMr_DorkShipperxX/pseuds/XxMr_DorkShipperxX
Summary: "Hi My Name's Caden WinchesterMy Dad, Dean has died over 100 and something times, yet he's still fucking kicking.My other Dad, Castiel is an actual Angel or some shit and my uncle Sammy has been to hell!Oh yeah, plus they hunt monsters. You know, Demons, ghosts, shapeshifters, and all that.My necklace is actually made of Vampire's teeth and my earrings are demon's blood!Want to be my friend?""Well...That's one way to make an impression"______________________________________________Meet Caden Jo WinchesterJust your everyday normal teenOr, As normal as you can be when you're a Winchester.Read Caden's story of his imperfect balance of being a hunter and being hunted all while trying to be a normal highschooler.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Sam Winchester/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 8





	Supernatural 2: Story of the Wayward Son

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, this in parts!  
> I have a bit of writer's block for the build up to the next part...

"Caden."

The boy in question slowly opened his eyes, hoping his dad would see how not excited he was and take him home

Sadly that wasn't the case.

"C'mon at least act excited" His father, Dean, nudged him from the driver's seat. "It's gonna be a little awkward but after a while, you'll make some new friends, play sports it'll be fun"

"Dad, 'School' and 'Fun' aren't in the same stratosphere" Caden rolled his eyes, gazing at the other cars near them. "Plus," he continued, " what am I gonna say when I meet someone? The only people I talk to are you, Dad, Uncle Sammy, and Destiny."

"Just...be yourself" his dad responded, turning into a road on his left. Caden scoffed and put his hand out like he was giving a handshake and put on a fake smile.

"Hi, My Name's Caden Winchester. My Dad, Dean has died over 100 and something times, yet he's still fucking kicking. My other Dad, Castiel is an actual Angel or some shit and my uncle Sammy has been to hell! Oh yeah, plus they hunt monsters. You know, Demons, ghosts, shapeshifters, and all that. My necklace is made of Vampire's teeth and my earrings are demon's blood! Want to be my friend?"

"Well...That's one way to make an impression"

He and his dad laughed until they were in tears.

"Alright, Probably" His Dad hiccoughed, "Probably not that much of yourself"

It was true though, [his earrings](https://vampfangs.com/wp-content/uploads/2016/06/RBVSQEARRINGS-2__52017.1362760493.1280.1280.jpgc-2.jpg) had blood from the first demon he'd killed when he was 11, and [his necklace](https://encrypted-tbn0.gstatic.com/images?q=tbn%3AANd9GcTz9na64U-uE1S9wrvQIiUICbdsROL-5giZaw&usqp=CAU) was from a vampire his uncle Sam had killed and given to him after his first hunter training when he was 6. They pulled into Caden's school and Dean parked in front of the stairs and turned to him. The smirk on his face told Caden everything.

He smiled back, reaching for his backpack on the ground.

"Backpack Check?"

"Backpack Check."

He unzipped the backpack, determination in his eyes. His dad wanted to make sure he was prepped for anything.

"Vamp?" Dean questioned, starting with something easy

"Holy Water, Silver Crucifix," Caden shot pulling out the corresponding items, "And dead man's blood"

"Werewolf?"

"Slingshot with silver ammo"

"Demon?"

"Holy water, Chalk for a devil's trap, salt and, "He rolled up his sleeve, showing off the Anti-Possession Sigil and the hex bag on his wrist.

Dean smiled at that, "Thank you Destiny. And Angels?"

Caden reached into his jacket's inner pocket. A gift that he'd been given, it used to be his father Dean's but it was too small. He expertly flipped his Angel Blade over his fingers, internally high-fiving himself at his dad's proud smile.

His dad opened his mouth, probably to congratulate him, but a hand whipping Caden's Blade out of his hand cut him short.

"Hey, this is sweet! Can I get one?"

Destiny, Caden's best and only friend flipped the Angel Blade a couple of times before tossing it into Caden's backpack. She was pretty, with only a small scattering of acne on her beautiful chocolate skin, and dark gray-brown eyes. 

Caden sighed and opened his door, pushing Destiny

"Later, Dad"

"See ya, Mr. Winchester!"

Dean waved and pulled off, leaving the teens In front of the school.

* * *

Shawnee Mission East High was a large brick building, with large blue-green windows. Students were filing into the building, chatting and joking with friends from middle school and making new ones. Caden followed Destiny towards the doors, feeling the hushes in conversations and the eyes in their directions. 

He knew the stares weren't at him, a boring kid with messy brown hair and green eyes wearing a jean jacket, black jeans, blue trainers, and a Metalica Tee.

No, he knew their stares were at Destiny. She was dressed like a usual teen, a light gray shirt, cuffed navy jeans, hiking boots, and a leather jacket hanging off her shoulders. All of which were dirty and mused, much like Destiny's curly black hair that was shaved on the side.

So the purple hex bag around her neck, her oddly sharp teeth, and the small arrows pierced through her ears seemed so out of place.

"That's creepy"

"Why's that boy with her?" "Maybe she brainwashed him!"

"Nice earrings!"

"Hush! She might hex you!"

"All the better to eat you with..."

"That jacket's probably from her last victim."

Caden tried to ignore them, knowing Destiny didn't want him fighting her battles. Once people started pulling up their shirts to hide their necks, Destiny turned to him.

"Hey Cay. What's your locker number? "

"Uh 37501"

"Sweet! Mine's like, right next to yours."

They both knew Destiny was only talking to drown out the whispers

"Hey,", Caden piped up, "Didn't you say you'd sign up for track or something?"

"Oh Yeah! Do you think I could sign up on the first day though?"

Caden shrugged as they made their way through the mass of students to their lockers. Destiny was right, her locker was only three lockers from his left.

Destiny pulled a few things out of her messenger bag to decorate her locker with. A switchblade, a bundle of sage, a dog collar with silver studs, and a mirror with a magnetic back. The last item was the only item that confused Caden.

_Des can't even see her reflection, Why does she need a mirror?_

Destiny just so happened to be a half-breed. That's what she called herself. Her mother and father were a vampire and a werewolf respectively. They were killed when she was a baby and she was raised by a group of witches called, "The Cult of Artemis" But the people who teased her didn't know that. Destiny didn't care though. She slammed her locker shut and they made their way to their auditorium for orientation.

Caden spaced out about the instant they entered, Destiny kicking her feet over his lap.

The principal came out and gave general BS school info, lockers, schedules, class etiquette, etc. 

"And, our sophomore body president, Loreli Summers!"

A girl with blonde hair stepped up to the podium, her hair was wavy and stoped at her mid-back. She wore a white collard shirt and a black miniskirt, both with gold lace to match her wedge shoes. Her eyes were a sparkly green, framed with pink cat-eye glasses. Her body was way curvier than expected and that resulted in thunderous applause, mainly from the male classmates, Caden included.

"She looks like a Librarian!" Caden yelled to Destiny, mostly out of habit.

Destiny's super-hearing could've heard him if he whispered "Yeah, one from a Porno." she shouted back

Destiny clapped just as loud as Caden, earning more stares.

Loreli stood politely, rocking on her toes as she waited for the applause to die down, blushing humbly. Loreli was a headline maker since she was young, reading Encyclopedias since she could walk and having college scholarships by 4th grade. She was two months younger than Caden, being a Sophmore because she skipped a grade

"Hello Freshman of Shawnee Mission East High! Welcome, all to the 2018-2019 school year!!"

More Applause.

"As mentioned, I'm the sophomore year student body president!" She gave a small shrug like it was no big deal. 

"I'm only here to say how excited I am to meet you and I hope we'll be friends!"

She gave a small curtsy and sat back down smiling gleefully.

After the rest of the teachers introduced themselves, the students received schedules and were dismissed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Man, this sucks!!  
> Hope you guys like it  
> Took me a week  
> If not.....Sorry for wasting your time...


End file.
